Walking in a Winter Wonderland
by LBPippin
Summary: My first attempt at fiction ever. It's a cute little one-shot for RHr and HG lovers. Nothing but fun fluff. Tell me if i should continue writing.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. All I can say is thank God for JK(  
  
"It Was Just a Walk"  
  
Ron ran into the room screaming, "Hey, wake up. It's Christmas!" Harry, in response, opened one eye and rolled over with a groan. "C'mon Harry. We've got presents, and we'll want to see what Hermione got. She and Ginny have to be up by now:"  
  
Harry, once again, groaned and responded, "Ron, it's 8am. I seriously doubt anyone in their right mind is awake." But, ignoring his own comment, he sat up and began looking at the presents at the end of his bed.  
  
"You know Ron, it seems strange to be celebrating Christmas here at the Burrow, kinda like it's more special this year. It's definitely better than the Dursley's and Grimmauld Place." A shadow crossed over Harry's eyes as he thought about Sirius' house, now his. Being Sirius' only heir, all of his possessions had gone to Harry, including the home of the Order of the Phoenix. He missed his Godfather more than he ever thought possible. When he had lost his parents, he had only been a year old but losing Sirius at 15 was horrible.  
  
Ron noticed the change in Harry and immediately said, "So Harry, what did you get?"  
  
Harry snapped out of it, and began unwrapping the presents from his friends. Nothing from his family-he didn't have one anymore. "Oh, Hermione gave me a book on avoiding evil spells called, How to Recognize Evil Wizards and Avoid Their Curses. I, of course, got a sweater from your mother, Fred and George sent me a box of their newest creation, Blister Bars, and Ginny bought me a glasses repair kit and some Chocolate Frogs. Oh, and thanks for the Fireworks. We'll have to use those before we go back to Hogwarts. What about you?"  
  
Ron stopped tearing open his packages and sat looking incredulous, "I didn't know you and Ginny were exchanging presents."  
  
Harry blushed slightly, "Well, we've gotten a lot closer since last year, and we both thought it would be nice get each other something. I got her one of those talking bears muggles have. I think it's something she'll like."  
  
"Oh well then," Ron looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea his best friend was getting cozy with his baby sister. "I.uh." he stuttered, "I got the same old stuff, sweater, candy, book from Hermione, and thanks for the Chudley Cannons calendar. It's really nice."  
  
"No problem." Trying not to look too excited, he stammered, "ummm...are we going to go see what the girls got?"  
  
Ron looked up quickly and said excitedly, "YES!!! I mean, if you want to." The animation in his eyes didn't leave as they walked out of the room. Ron had been so excited when Hermione's parents had gone on their 20th Anniversary vacation early. This meant she needed a place to stay, and what better place than the Burrow, right? Of course he was sad that Hermione wouldn't be able to share Christmas with her parents, but for some reason that sadness was overshadowed by the idea of seeing her in his house Christmas morning. He was, of course, just as happy that Harry was staying with them as well, though Harry didn't make him nervously excited every time he came into a room. Not that Hermione did.no, definitely no, he thought.  
  
Ron and Harry paused at the door and looked at each other nervously. "You knock," said Harry, "she's your sister."  
  
"Ummm.." Ron swallowed and shakily raised his hand to the door. This is stupid, he thought. I see Hermione and Ginny every Christmas morning. This is no different. No..it is different. It was never in your house before, next door to your room. Well, here goes.and he knocked.  
  
A bright-eyed red head answered the door with a booming, "Happy Christmas Harry, Happy Christmas Ron. Come on in. We woke up 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Happy Christmas Ginny," they responded simultaneously. As they entered the room, they saw Hermione sitting on the bed reading a book. As usual, thought Ron.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry, Ron. Look at the book my parents gave me. It's all about underwater spells, The World's Wettest Spells. It's fascinating." She looked up from the book and smiled at the two of them. "Having a good Christmas so far?" she asked.  
  
"Well, of course. I love the Burrow, "Harry said at the same time Ron replied, "Yes, it's been a great morning so far." They looked at each other and began laughing.  
  
Hermione smiled at her two best friends and thought that they were quite the pair, not the brightest guys in the world but two of the most loyal, good-hearted, and loving friends she could ever want.  
  
Interjecting into their little moment, Ginny said, "Anyone up for breakfast? I'm starving, and I'm sure Mum has been cooking for awhile already."  
  
Never turning down food, Ron began walking towards the door, but stopped when Hermione said, "Hey Ron, can you do me a favor and stick around for a few minutes. I need your help with something."  
  
Not the least bit disappointed, Ron turned around and headed back into the room. Harry looked over at Ginny, shrugged, and the two began heading downstairs towards the kitchen.  
  
Ron looked over, raising his eyebrows, and asked, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Of course not. I just wanted your help with something." She looked shyly at her trunk and began pulling things out. After a few seconds a large package in bright green paper was removed and she laid it on the floor. "I wanted to get your family something special for Christmas because they were being so nice by letting me stay here."  
  
Ron quickly interjected, "Oh, it's not a problem. We wanted you to come and stay. We love it when you visit." Shocked by his own use of the "L" word in reference to Hermione, he fell silent.  
  
Hermione just looked up at him from the floor and smiled, saying, "Oh, I know it's not a problem. I just wanted to do something nice. So I made a photo album of all our greatest moments at Hogwarts, the Burrow, and Grimmauld Place. It became rather large, and I was hoping you could help me finish it."  
  
"Why me?" asked Ron looking rather surprised and secretly feeling excited. "You know I'm not very artistic."  
  
"Oh don't be silly. I wanted you to help me because you're one of my best friends, this is for your family, and I thought we might give Harry and Ginny a few moments alone together." This last comment made Hermione blush a deep red and smile shyly up at Ron. She was of course only thinking of Harry and Ginny, not herself and Ron.  
  
Ron looked down at her and thought she looked beautiful in the early morning light. The light was streaming in through the blinds on the window, and it was highlighting her hair in a very becoming way. She always looks beautiful though, even when she's running around Hogwarts with her overflowing backpack and her hair sticking out in an array of different angles. Smiling at her he said, "Sure. I'd like to help. What would you like me to do?"  
  
She pulled two pairs of scissors, glue, colored construction paper, and markers out of a bag and placed them on the floor in front of him. "Basically," she said, "I want to you to cut the pictures so that they fit in the slots. I'll do the artwork and such. Think you can handle it?"  
  
Winking, he replied, "I dunno. Does it involve intelligence? 'Cause you know I don't do that."  
  
"Oh hush. You know you're not that dumb."  
  
"Well, I'd be a lot dumber if it weren't for you." At this comment they both blushed deep crimson, Ron more so because of his complexion. For a glorious moment they stood there in the morning light staring into each others eyes. A minute later or so they snapped out of it, and Hermione said, "Well, lets get to work, so we can go down for breakfast." Ron only nodded in response.  
  
After eating breakfast Harry and Ginny put their coats on and went out to the clearing the Weasley's used as a Quidditch Pitch. Once Harry had been reinstated as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ginny had been out of a job. She immediately tried out for Chaser and won the position. The year had been successful so far. Ron's Keeper skills had improved drastically, Harry was, of course, still the most talented member of the team, and surprisingly, Ginny had become the team's best Chaser, leading the others by 140 points.  
  
While walking to the clearing Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Wow, it's really cold out today. Do you think it'll snow tonight? I hope so."  
  
"It might," he replied. "If you're that cold.here," switching the box of Quidditch supplies to his other hand, he grabbed her cold hands in his large gloved one.  
  
She blushed but did not remove her hands from his. He is truly a gentleman, she thought--Strong, brave, and chivalrous. They continued walking toward the clearing looking an interesting duo. Someone looking from the house might smile to themselves. Harry Potter would make an excellent addition to the family.  
  
An hour later Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast. Molly Weasley looked slightly surprised, but kept her comments to herself.  
  
"Happy Christmas Mum. Hermione has something she'd like to give you."  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet for a brief instant before looking up and handing the green package to Mrs. Weasley. "Happy Christmas. I hope you like it."  
  
Unwrapping the gift, Mrs. Weasley gasped and immediately enfolded Hermione in a bear hug. "Oh it's lovely," she said. "It's such a thoughtful gift. You have pictures of all my children as well as you and Harry. Thank you so much."  
  
Hermione grinned broadly and then looked at Ron. He was smiling and rocking back and forth on his feet trying not to laugh. "Well, Ron helped. That's why we came down so late. He was helping me finish it."  
  
"I didn't do much, mum. It was really all Hermione." Inwardly he glowed with pride. Hermione had given him credit for something that had turned out beautifully. She hardly ever praised him without having scolded him at least 5 minutes prior. "Is there any breakfast left? I'm starving, and I'm sure Hermione is as well. She worked hard on that."  
  
"Oh, of course. Yes, I'll warm something up for you really quick. Harry and Ginny left about 5 minutes ago for the Quidditch clearing. They'll probably be out there for awhile. You can catch up in a few minutes."  
  
Ron and Hermione ate quickly and then ran upstairs to change. On the landing Ron called to Hermione and said, "Wait. I know you're not a big fan of Quidditch. If you want, we can just stay in here and wait for them to come back."  
  
"Oh, no Ron. I know you want to go play. I'll bring my new book along for entertainment. It'll be fun."  
  
"You'd better bring and extra sweater and a scarf. It looks cold out there. I can't imagine we'll play long."  
  
Hermione and Ron headed out into the cold morning air. The trees around them swayed gently in the cool (freezing) breeze. They could here Harry and Ginny laughing from the clearing long before they saw them. As they walked up, they found the two of them in a tangled mess of limbs laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Ginny. "You wouldn't believe what a clutz he is. He saw the snitch fly by me at the exact second I threw the quaffle in the air. He and the quaffle collided in mid air and decided to both fall directly on me, and you can see the results. We're a mess."  
  
"You guys look to be in a pretty compromising position there," Ron said with a wink at Harry and a grin for his sister. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and immediately stood up and brushed off the dirt looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Everyone laughed nervously, and then Ron said, "Okay. Let's play." And with that, they zoomed off, Harry looking for the snitch and Ginny throwing the quaffle for Ron to block.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and then went and sat on a log nearby. She opened her book and began reading. After about 15 minutes she stopped and looked at the woods around her. This is a beautiful view, she thought. The trees are just lovely. I think I'll go for a walk. And without telling anyone where she was going, she left.  
  
The sky began to darken very fast. Ginny's wish had come true. It was going to snow, and it was going to snow very soon. Ron looked up at the sky and then signaled to Harry, "Hey. We should stop. It's getting really dark out. Let's get Hermione and go." He looked down at Hermione, and realized SHE WASN'T THERE!! "Did either of you guys see Hermione leave?" Ron asked a little panicky.  
  
"No, I didn't," Harry said as Ginny replied, "Nope."  
  
"Hmmmm.I'm a little worried." Ron landed near the spot he had seen Hermione sit to read and noticed the book was still there. If she'd gone into the house, she would have taken her book, wouldn't she? he thought. He was beginning to get more worried, so he said, "Hey. I'm going to stay out here and look for Hermione. If you see her when you go in, come out and get me. If you don't come back, I'll assume she's not there." As he said this, the sky opened and snow flurries began to fall.  
  
"Okay. Be careful." Ginny said. "I'll have Mum make some hot chocolate for when you two come in, and if you're not back in a reasonable amount of time, we'll come looking for you."  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said and headed into the woods to look for Hermione.  
  
Hermione had been waking for about 20 minutes when she realized she was lost. She'd been so distracted by the trees and animals that she hadn't taken notice of where she was going. Oh no, she thought. I'm lost and Ron's going to think I'm a complete idiot for losing myself near his house. She looked around frantically trying to find something she recognized, but nothing looked familiar.  
  
After wandering around aimlessly for another 10 minutes, she noticed it was beginning to get very dark. This is odd, she thought. It's barely noon. Only a second later was her confusion answered. Snow began falling. It began with only a few flurries, but soon grew until she could only see a few feet in front of her face.  
  
She was now beginning to panic. She was lost in the woods in a snow storm. Thank goodness Ron had insisted she wear an extra sweater and a scarf. She'd be a lot colder without it. After a few more moments of panic, she decided to stand in one place, screaming and yelling for help.  
  
Ron stayed within earshot of the clearing for nearly 10 minutes just in case Harry of Ginny came back with word of Hermione. By the time he had decided she was not at the Burrow, the snow had thickened considerably. He was having problems seeing more than 5 feet ahead of him.  
  
He had been worried before. Now he was terrified. Hermione didn't know her way around the woods like he did, and she could easily get lost. What if I don't find her? he thought. What if she's already frozen when I get there? Images of Hermione dead entered his mind.  
  
"NO!" he screamed out loud. No, he said again in his mind. I'll find her long before something happens, and with that, he set off making sure to know the direction of the Burrow at all times.  
  
Some of the panic had left Hermione. Her natural instincts had finally clicked in. She realized that she couldn't be too far from the Burrow and that her friends would not let her stay out in the woods freezing. They would look for her; she was sure.  
  
Well, she thought to herself, when you're lost and someone is looking for you, you're supposed to stay in one place, so that is what I'm going to do. They will find me.  
  
This surety lasted for about 5 minutes. At that point she began to panic again and get scared. I don't want to die out here, cold, miserable, without Ron, I mean without my friends. "I'm too young to die," she screamed and began to sob.  
  
About 100 feet away Ron thought he heard something. Was that Hermione? He began to walk in the direction of the sound. He could definitely hear something. It sounded like crying. Who else would be crying in the woods? It had to be her. He began running towards the sound calling out her name and telling her he was there and everything was okay.  
  
Hermione's sobbing had slowly increased to a loud wail as thoughts and images began swirling through her head. She was never going to graduate from Hogwarts or be Head Girl. She wasn't going to get married and have kids. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her parents, and lastly she wouldn't be able to tell Ron how she felt about him.  
  
The feeling had come on slowly over a long period of time. It had lain dormant inside her for years, and it wasn't until she thought she was going to die that she realized how much she really cared for Ronald Weasley, not just as a best friend but as someone special.  
  
This idea made her cry louder and louder from the pain. Then she heard it- a voice. It sounded like Ron. It couldn't be. He'd come after her? She began running toward his voice, and then she saw him. He was covered in snow, and he had this wild look in his eyes, a look intermixed between panic, fear, and hope. She just stopped and stared. He was beautiful, just beautiful. He stopped in front of her, and without thinking she flung her arms around his neck and began kissing face.  
  
"Ron, oh my gosh (kiss kiss)..I was so scared (kiss kiss). I thought I was going to die (more kisses).  
  
At first Ron stood in shock as Hermione kissed his face. He couldn't believe it. She, Hermione Grainger, the most amazing girl in the world was kissing his face. After a few seconds he snapped out of it and said between kisses, "I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you. I went after you the second I noticed your book was still there. I sent Harry and Ginny inside. Speaking of inside, we should go. You look frozen to the bone." And with that, he wrapped his arms around her and began leading her in the direction of the Burrow.  
  
About 10 mintues later they reached the door of the Burrow. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and kept him from going into the house. "Wait," she said. "I want to thank you."  
  
"No, don't," he interjected. "It was nothing."  
  
"No, Ron. It was definitely something. Something I will never forget as long as I live. You saved my life tonight, and for that I can never thank you enough. No, don't go in yet," she continued as he reached for the knob. "There's something else I want to tell you. I didn't realize it until now, but I.. " she paused. "I...well, Ron I think I love you."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and he just stood there gawking at her. He couldn't believe she said that. Of course he loved her, but he had never thought she would return those feelings. Never. Not in a million years.  
  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know," and she began heading into the house.  
  
Ron quickly came to his senses and grabbed her arm. He pulled her face towards his and said very slowly, "Hermione, I love you too. I have for a very long time. I just never thought you'd return my feelings. "  
  
For a long moment they looked into each others eyes and slowly, very slowly Ron moved his face closer to hers. Their lips touched for only a brief moment before the door was thrown open by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She immediately wrapped them in warm blankets, placed them in front of the fire, and gave them hot chocolate. The whole time all they did was look at each other and smile. As they sat on the couch sipping their hot chocolate, Ron reached for Hermione's hand and held it, gently rubbing it with his thumb.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged happy and knowing looks and headed upstairs to play a game of exploding snap.  
  
The living room slowly cleared out as different family members found things to do. Ron and Hermione were soon left to themselves. Ron looked over at Hermione. "Did you mean what you said? I did."  
  
"Of course I did. I really do love you." Surprising him, she removed her hand from his and raised it to his face. She ran her fingers along his jaw line and slowly reached her hand behind the back of his neck. With firm pressure she pulled his face towards hers and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Having gotten used to the idea, Ron moved his hands toward her shoulders and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened as each of them relished the new and exciting experience. They finally pulled away, and Hermione said, "I finally know why people enjoy being in love so much."  
  
Ron just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
Finis 


End file.
